


That's Us

by doontpanic



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doontpanic/pseuds/doontpanic
Summary: They meet in an elevator ride.He can't stand her.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	That's Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> I wrote it a while ago before the The 100 shit ending happened. Because of what happened on the show, I didn't mean to complete this... but here we are. I kind of liked how it turned up, so I decided to post. It has an open ending for possible follow up.
> 
> Kudos and (nice) comments are always appreciated.

Clarke enters the elevator. Besides a man on the corner, there is no one else inside it. She presses her floor and watches as the door closes.

“What are you doing here?”

Clarke startles when she hears the question. She tries to be sure it is about her, but there is no one else there besides them. She also takes a look at him, trying to remember if she knows him. He’s tall, dark hair and freckle skin. He is in all formal clothes, so he is must work in the building, too. But Clarke can’t remember meeting him before.

“I am sorry?” She starts, and turns to him, closing her arms over her chest. “What do you mean? I work here.”

“You work here?” He frowns and looks up and down her. “Okay.” And then, he laughs. But not laughing as if someone told him a joke, he... he is mocking her.

“I am sorry. Do I know you?”

He shrugs and turns to look at the door again. His temper is annoying her. Something about his attitude makes her blood boil. Who even is this man? And why he thinks he knows more about her than she does about herself?

“As I said,” Clarke starts. “I work here.” She doesn’t why, but she is needy to make sure he believes her.

“Yeah, right.” He doesn’t look at her, but the way he says it, it’s like he has her image already on his mind. Pictured very well. “I mean... look at you.”

“What about me?” Clarke can’t control the way her body reacts, and she is checking herself for something wrong. Maybe she slipped coffee on her shirt or has a pin out of place. But she is good, she thinks. She is dressed perfectly well as she does every day for work.

“You are not the type.” He says.

Clarke stares at him in disbelieve. Something about the way he pronounced it makes her uncomfortable. “The type?” She tries again.

She is looking very serious at him, waiting for his response, when the elevator door opens. A couple enters the room, and Clarke let the conversation die for now.

Two floors later, the couple leaves together, and they are alone. She runs up to ask him the question again.

“So? I am not what type?” Her tongues click on the “e”. She is annoyed, but all he does is to look at her amused. She knows he knows he is getting under her skin. She doesn’t like it.

He sighs out loud before replying. “You are Abby Griffin's daughter. Jake’s successor. You don’t work in places like this.”

“I- I am very impressed that you know about my family so much that knows who I am--”

“Everyone knows who you are.” He cuts her off, and Clarke rolls her eyes before continuing.

“-- but that doesn't mean anything,” she says. “I work here as I said. I can work here. As any competent person.”

“Right, Princess.”

It’s her turn to frown. “Princess?”

“Abby's daughter... Jake successor... Did I miss something?”

Clarke doesn’t realize it, but she is gasping at his audacity. Who is even his man, after all? Why does he care so much about her life to confront her this way here? In an elevator ride?

“Princess, kings, queens...” He says while shaking his head. And smiling. He is smiling. Clarke feels her chest rose up and down in anxiety. She wants to punch him in the face. Before she can wrap her feelings towards him, he continues talking. “I thought that was how the royals worked. Crowns, and fancy parties. Bossing people around,” He mimics, “bossing people around” with his finger and kind of sounds pissed while saying it. Clarke is still intrigued. “That is what royalty is about.

“Did I do something to you? Did my mother do something? Look, I don-”

The elevator door opens reaching the final floor and Clarke is interrupted again.

“Nice talking to you, Princess. See you there.”

Clarke is left alone, but before she can control herself she yells.

“My parents are not royalty!”

She can still hear him laughing at her and now the people at the reception of the building are looking at her. Her cheeks are red from range, and she wants nothing more than to know who the hell was that guy. Why he sounded so mad at her. How did he know so much about her? And mostly, important, Clarke needs to find out why she let him affect her so much.


End file.
